Harry Potter: The Last Horcrux
by CarmenSantiago
Summary: Takes place after HBP.Harry,Ron, and Hermione are trying to look for the last horcrux after Mrs. Weasleys strange and startling death. The horcrux may be closer than they think...My first fanfic


Harry Potter: The Last Horcrux

_Flashback_

"Professor Dumbledore. Harry said, " I will destroy the last of that piece of vermin who dares to still contaminate…" he said in a hushed voice

"_That is enough, Harry" Dumbledore said seriously, holding up his hand _

"_Right, right" Harry said sheepishly_

"_As I was saying Harry, I fear my time to go will be soon and…."_

_Harry stood up with a look of utter confusion _

"_Please sit down Harry."_

" _I am eternally grateful that you and I have destroyed most of the horcruxes, but Harry you must be very, very careful. Remember, horcruxes may not only be objects but may come in the form of people the destroyer loves as well." Dumbledore finished mournfully. _

_Silence_

" _Are you………Are you saying that…that the last horcrux could be Ron or Hermione or………"_

" _I am not saying anything but the facts, Harry. When I defeated Grindewald in 1945,_

_(The Sorcerer's Stone pg.103) he too split himself into not seven but 3 pieces. I destroyed the first two pieces with ease, but the third piece… Dumbledore hesitates._

_The third piece came in the form of my mother who died when I was very young…"_

"_Sorry, Professor… but your mothers already dead,I mean you can't kill a person once t__here already dead…can you?"_

" _No, you cannot"_

" _So is the horcrux gonna be like a boggart or something? Harry asked hopefully." So I'm not actually killing the person right? …. Right!" _

"_I'm afraid not Harry. The horcrux will come in the form of someone you care for, and no Harry, you will not be killing them, because they will already be dead." Dumbledore said_

" _How will they be already dead?" Harry said getting angry _

"_Because in whatever form the horcrux may come in. The thing or person has already been killed by Voldemort." Dumbledore replied_

" _So are you saying that one of my friends that may be the horcrux is already dead, but Voldemort's seventh piece of itself is in on of their bodies? Harry asked his voice staedily rising ,dreading the answer_

" _Yes, Harry, Fate has already been set." Dumbledore said_

" _**Fate has already been set! How can you say all this calmly? You don't have to blast someone you love a.k.a Voldemort into smithereens**! Harry yelled, unable to contain his anger any longer_

" _Harry, this is hard for me as well if you would…"_

" _How is this hard for you? You're not doing anything but-"_

" _That is enough Harry" Dumbledore said in a calm tone but had edginess to it. A tone that if you heard and were smart you'd shut up and listen " Why you, you ask Harry? I know you are tired of hearing this but you are the chosen one. After I am gone…Harry, you have to finish the work we started."_

_Harry mumbled something inaudibly _

" _Harry…" _

"_I understand professor"_

_More Silence_

" _But on ahappier note, could you imagine how we would be living if Grindewald were still alive?" Dumbledore said_

" _Hmm…. I dunno…. let me think… " Harry scratched his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Kind of how was living today!" Harry snapped " Happy! How is this on a " happier note?"_

"_Well, terms of power in those…my day wouldn't seem that powerful today in fact they would be a lot weaker. So no Harry, it would not be like how we are living today, in the words of Mad-Eye Moody also known as Barty Crouch Jr. , CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Dumbledore said, completely ignoring Harry's last comment._

_Harry broke into a grin_

"_But Harry, please remember what I have said and do not hesitate to destroy the last horcrux. The future is up to you Harry, whether your children will remember you as the coward who was ruled under Voldemorts' reign, or remember you as the brave person who destroyed him. You were placed in Gryffindor for a reason, Harry" he said solemnly._

" _I want you to promise me that you will get the job done Harry." Dumbledore said_

_Harry shuffles, looking at the portraits on the wall as if he had never seen them before._

"_Err. But. I."_

"_HARRY!"_

" _Yes, sir"_

" Ah, Rufus is here… I bid you good day Harry" Dumbledore said, ushering Harry out the door. "Boy, isn't that something great to think about, I have to tell Ron and Hermione this………" Harry muttered to himself as he went down to the Great Hall. 

_Flashback Ends_

Harry sat in the Weasleys' kitchen still thinking about that day, months ago , in Dumbledores' office. That day about the last horcrux. That same day when…

" Harry, mate?" Ron said awaking him from his reverie

"Oh yeah, Ron"

"Are you okay? Ron asked concerned. "You've been and staring out into nothing"

" I have?"

" Yeah, ever since we came back from Godric's Hollow." Ron replied

Silence

" Well we should be getting ready for the wedding" Ron said

" Right… wedding."

" Yeah mum'll kill us if she sees us not in our " proper attire" he said imitating Mrs. Weasley.

Harry laughed as they went upstairs.

"Oooooooooo, you guys aren't in your suites" a girls voice said

"Huh"

" Muggle dress robes, Ronald, honestly…" Hermione said scolding

Harry turned around, and so did Ron to reply but he was speechless at the sight in front of him. Hermione had on a baby –blue sleeveless Chinese-style dress with intricate designs all over it in gold thread, a gold outline and buttons at the collar, and gold strapped heels. Her hair was the same style she wore at the Yule Ball in Gof.

Harry broke the silence by looking her up and down saying, " Wow…Hermione you look really beautiful…. (" Thanks, Harry" Hermione said, smiling) " I bet Ron thinks so too… Don't you, Ron?" Harry said nudging Ron, breaking him out of his trance. Ron glared at Harry.

" Err, you look…I mean…. you look…nice. Ron said awkwardly

" Thanks Ron." Hermione said "Now, if you all will excuse me, I need to help Ginny, she transfigured the last mirror into a…

"HERMIONE, COME QUICK!" Ginny yelled

" Well you get the point." Hermione said as she walked briskly into Ginny's room

" Damn, she looked … wow." Ron said in a whisper

" Then why didn't you tell she looked…. wow? Harry said laughing as they walked into their room.

" Shut up Harry, we have to get dressed"

_A few minutes later…_

"RON, HARRY, HERMIONE, GINNY, GET DOWN HERE NOW, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE CHAPEL 15 MINUTES AGO!" they heard Mrs. Weasley shout and a door slam. A few seconds later, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were downstairs.

" Well don't you all look handsome" Hermione gushed

"Thanks, Hermione so do you" Ron said. Hermione looked at him oddly. " I mean not handsome…but you know…."

Silence

" Where's Ginny?" Harry asked trying not to sound to hopeful. Ginny and him hadn't really talked since the breakup. Well unless you count awkward, forced, conversation.

" Oh, that's another thing I wanted to talk with you guys about, Ginny, well." Hermione started

" What about her?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously

" Well she seems to be acting odd, and she never wants to talk to me unless it's about you, Harry" Hermione said

" She probably still likes Harry, so what's wrong with that?" Ron asked

" No, not talk like that she always asks me weird questions about you like what--"

As if on cue Ginny comes down the stairs in her purple bridesmaid dress with her auburn curls softly cascading down her back saying "About who like what?" Hermione panicked on the spot. Ron however, covered for her.

" About how Fleurs' dress would look like at the wedding, right guys." He said

"Right, the wedding dress." Hermione said smiling at Ron, he smiled back

" Oh yeah…" Harry said catching on " dress...Fleur…right."

"Riiiiiiiiight" Ginny said unconvincingly " Mum said we had to meet her in the car, so we should get going."

"Yeah…. we should…" Hermione said staring suspiciously at Ginny and heading to the door.

" Err…. guys, I can't get the door open." She said trying to push it open. " Something seems to be block-'' Hermione screamed at the sight in front of her walking backwards and pointing towards the door, and on the verge of tears and stuttering….

" Mrs…. Mrs.…. Mrs.…. Weasley" she fell to the floor sobbing

Harry and Ron ran to the door afraid of what they would see. They did anyway. Lying in the hand -sewn welcome-mat, eyes wide open, was Mrs. Weasley.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Harry yelled, kneeling next to Mrs. Weasley, his eyes filled with tears. _Where is Ginny? _Ron on the other hand completely broke down and was sobbing all over Mrs. Weasels' Sunday best. _Where is Ginny? _" SOMEBODY PLEASE….." A couple of the neighbors came out to look….

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE LOT YOU LOOKING AT!" Ron bellowed, fuming red. Hermione ran to go hug Ron. " I'm so sorry" she kept saying in between sobs.Apparently, one of those nosy neighbors called the Ministry of Magic, because 3 of their cars arrived.

" She's Gone" one of the wizards said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ron turned around. "No scratches, No external wounds, opened eyes as if petrified…"

Silence

"We have to call Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George…everybody" Hermione said to the wizard.

While Hermione was helping the ministry wizard call the relatives, and Ron was sitting on the doormat letting silent tears fall down his chin. Harry turned to find Ginny staring upon Mrs. Weasleys dead body emotionless, apparently disgusted; she caught Harry's eyes.

"Gin?"

"Oh Harry…." She said throwing her onto Harry, crying, Harry could tell she was faking. He looked into her eyes.

" You aren't sad are you?"

" Of course I am" _Well she had it coming_ Ginny thought

" How can you say that, Ginny" an angry voice said

" Say what, Hermione" _Damned mudblood, he knew she studied on legimency this summer. _

"Nothing…overreacting…."Hermione gave Harry a look that said "_I need to talk to you and Ron."_ They heard a rumble of voices and some screams and cries; Ginny went up to her room. _What is with her? _Harry thought as he and Hermione went to see all the Weasley family outside, huddled around Mrs. Weasley, embracing each other.

" I have to go soon.." Harry said to Ron and Hermione

"Not now, Harry, it's almost over…shhh!" Hermione said, putting her finger up to her lip.

She, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family took up the first two rows of the church, listening to Fleur talk about Mrs. Weasley, well most of them were, Ginny was listening to her ipod since they got there.

" She vas a veree kind soul, she vas alvays so nice tu me…" she was saying in her thick veela accent.

" What does she know about mum anyways? She's nothing but a bloody -CENSORED -…. Ron said speaking for the first time in days.

"RONALD!" Hermione said, trying not to attract attention. " That was totally inappropriate, this is a funeral service for goodne--

" Oh, shut up Hermione, it's true and you know it." Harry said, interrupting Hermione. She looked taken aback, but didn't object. The funeral service ended shortly after Fleurs' last words.

The ride back to the Weasleys' house was an appropriate silence due to the current circumstances, a silence someone felt, needed to be broken.

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies… This is the dawning of the- _

"GINNY WO-" Fred started

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT BLOODY SINGING!" George finished

"Why,can you tell me why I should, everybody's moping around here like it's the end of the world..."


End file.
